Trust and Fear
by LoveAndHate3
Summary: Tomi is a girl running away from the village hidden in the clouds. She is found by some Leaf ninja and treated as a spy. Horrible things happen to her while imprisoned and though the Hokage frees her she must be watched at all times. Whats a girl to do?
1. Prolog

Prolog

Prolog

Tomi watched hidden behind the door of there mountain cottage when they came. Fighting back was useless and so there was no struggle. She watched as her mother was killed in cold blood and her father taken away, all because he chose to stand against the tyrant that was the leader of the village hidden in the clouds.

Wasting no time and spilling no tears, she fled from her home, escaping only because the village didn't know she existed. She traveled for days, grateful that her father had taught her how to survive in the wild, but as she gained distance from the place that had once been her home, she grew weaker and weaker. Though she knew what plants she could eat in the area surrounding the hidden cloud village, once she was beyond those borders the plants and even the shape of the land changed greatly and she was afraid to eat anything without knowing what it was.

As time passed she grew weaker and thinner then any healthy person should ever be, and one night when she laid down on the cold ground she didn't wake back up. If it hadn't been for the figure that was watching her from the trees she surly would have died that night.

A/N : The chapters will be longer no worries : ) btw I don't own any of the characters in this story but Tomi and this disclaimer goes for every other chapter as well.


	2. A Spy?

Chapter I: A Spy

Chapter I: A Spy?

Tomi opened her eyes when a bucketful of cold water splashed her face. She lets out a gasp and tried to sit up only to find her arms bound to the floor restricting her movement. With some careful wiggling she was able to sit up, though painfully because her arms were still behind her. "Whe…where am … I?" She looked up at the person who had dumped the water on her and her teeth began to chatter. The man holding the bucket smirked, "You're in the maximum security jail of the village hidden in the leaves, I suggest you get a hold of yourself because the Hokage will be here soon to decide what to do with you spy." Tomi looked up at the man in confusion "I'm no spy I was fleeing…" The man smacks her across the face and a line of blood appears from her mouth." Shut up you worthless liar no one wants to hear your tales." When she starts crying the man pulls a strip of cloth from his pocket and gags her mouth. "Lets se if you can tell your lies now whore. I think I'll have some fun with you when the Hokage leaves". He spits on her and walks away leaving her in total darkness.

Tomi cries, her sobs muffled by the gag and waits to find out what her fate is. After what seems like hours the same guard returns, but no one is with him. "Well well have you finally decided to shut up?" he throws some hard bread in the corner of her cell just out of her reach and walks in. "Luckily for you the Hokage is busy today and cant make it down to your stink hole of a cell." He walks forward and licks his lips. "But don't worry, I'll keep you entertained"

He smacks the girl across the face and knocks her down until she is laying flat on the ground and jumps on top of her. He smiles savagely and rips off her already tattered cloths, laughing at the tears coming from the girls eyes. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll make sure it hurts" He stands long enough to remove his pants and jumps back on the girl. What happens next is too cruel to say, though I'm sure you can guess.

When he's done his deed the man stands and smiles "There you go honey all done for today". He laughs once more and walks out of the cell intent on telling his buddies about his 'good time'. Tomi gathers herself after some time and huddles up into a ball the best she can. Her eyes out of tears she closes them and drifts off into a sleep that thankfully was dreamless.

Many days passed, and Tomi counted them by how many times she was beaten and raped. It wasn't always the same man as the first day, but when ever the hard bread was brought to her, she knew that the pain would begin again. After forty one days without food (it was always thrown out of her reach) or water, being raped, and kept in almost complete darkness, Tomi was sure that she wouldn't be able to survive one more day, and so when the light came into her cell again, she prayed for it all to end quickly and for the man to kill her when it was all over.

As the light become brighter Tomi squinted her eyes and was unable to see for several moments. In those several moments she heard a women's voice gasp in out rage and her cell door being opened. When she could see again a woman was kneeling in front of her removing the gag from her mouth, the fifth Hokage had finally come. As the women took off her cloak and draped it around Tomi she turned towards the guard who had awakened her the first day, "What's the meaning of this she's just a girl!" The man took a step back frightened by his master's anger, "Lady Hokage she is a spy from the village hidden in the clouds!" he pulls a headband from his pocket and kneels to show it to her. "This was discovered on her person when we captured her!"

The lady takes the head band and studies it for a minute, when she looks up se speaks only to the girl. "Do you know this headband?" the girl nods her head and opens her mouth as if to talk though no words come out. From out of her pocket the lady pulls a flask and holds it to the girls lips, after Tomi realizes its water, she greedily guzzles it down and licks her lips to make sure she hasn't missed a drop. When she puts the flask away the lady speaks again, "My name is Lady Tsunade I'm the fifth Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, you must answer all my questions truthfully do you understand?" Tomi shakes her head still not sure if she can talk or not. Tsunade holds up the headband and hands it to her "Is this your headband?" Tomi takes a deep breath and in a voice barely louder then a whisper answers "My fathers"

Tsunade nods "As I though this is way too large to belong to someone as small as you." She turns her attention to the guard "Did that fact not occur to you Kanati?" not bothering to wait for an answer she turns back to the girl "What's your name?" Again in a voice barely more then a whisper Tomi answers "Mizuka Tomi". The Hokage nods and stands "Can you walk Tomi?" When the girl shakes her head Tsunade picks her up and orders the guard to open the door. "But my Lady she is a spy she could be dangerous!" Tsunade rounds on him anger flashing in her eyes. "she's a child no more then seventeen years old weak to the point of death, malnourished and sick, she's more of a threat to herself then to me now open those damn doors before I have you exiled from the village for disobeying the Hokage!" The man jumps and does as commanded his face flaming with shame.

When they leave the darkness of her cell and sunlight reaches the girl's eyes she screams in pain causing Tsunade to nearly drop her. Thinking quickly she pulls the cloak over the girls eyes and rushes her to her own privet apartments.

Once there she orders all the windows blocked off and a spare set of clothes to be brought to the girl along with a hot bowl of soup. Once she is satisfied that the girl is cleaned up properly (she herself having done many healing jutsu on the girl), dressed and able to eat on her own she sets her mind on what to do with her.

She sits cross legged in front of the girl watching her eat "It's not that I think you're a spy, but I can't just let you roam around the village by yourself not only is it not safe, but it would make the villagers very nervous you see." Tomi pauses in her eating and nods her head "Yes Lady Hokage". Due to the healing jutsu she is able to speak without pain, but her voice is still lower then normal. "I think I should assign some one to watch you just until the villagers get used to you being around that is" She pauses and looks at the girl, "You understand that you wont be able to leave the village unless escorted by someone under my orders right?" When Tomi nods again Tsunade smiles "Good then I know just the person to assign to you." She walked out of the room leaving the girl to finish her soup and when she came back in there was a smile on her face.

A/N: Review and I will put up more chapters faster : ) oh and incase you were wondering this story is based on a dream I had cool huh? LOL –Love&Hate3


	3. Shino and the Shopping Trip

Chapter II Shino and the Shopping Trip

Chapter II Shino and the Shopping Trip

"Your escort will be here soon, he's one of our best tracking shinobi so there should be no problems about you getting lost." At the word 'he' Tomi's body tensed but Tsunade didn't really notice because her mind was already on other things. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and a boy wearing dark sunglasses and a gray jacket with the collar turned up to hide his mouth walked in.

"You requested me Lady Hokage?" He paid no mind to the girl as he spoke. Tsunade nods "Mizuka Tomi meet Aburame Shino your escort." When she turns to the boy she pulls a purse from her pocket and throws it to him "Use this to buy her anything she needs, clothes, food, stuff like that, if you need more money or theres any trouble report directly to me otherwise I want a weekly report of her behavior and any thing else you think I should know." Shino nods "Yes Lady Hokage" As Tomi stands she woobbles a little and both of the other people in the room wait to see if she will fall. When she doesn't Shino walks forward and hands her a pair of glasses like his own. Having been breafed before walking into the room he knew as much about what had happened as the Hokage did. "These will protect your eyes from the sun". With a shaking hand Tomi takes the glasses and puts them on. When they exit the room and step into the sun light she sighs in relief, "Thank you" she whispers not expecting him to hear, but when he nods his head she is surprised.

It takes several minuets for them to reach Shino's home and once they do, Tomi is shown to the only other bedroom besides his own. "You can stay here until the sun goes down, we'll go and get you some more of the things you'll be needing then." Tomi nods and looks around the small bedroom, it's fairly dark the one window being covered with black-out curtains, and furnished in black and dark brown. There is a bed in the center of the room piled high with blankets and pillows that's takes up almost the whole room, and a little desk and chair in the corner. Once Tomi is left alone (Shino having gone to find something to eat) she pulls the chair away from the desk and sits down. Leaning over the back of it she closes her eyes and concentrates on destroying the memories of the past few months.

A few hours later there's a knock on her door and Shino enters the room. When Tomi doesn't notice he walks towards her and puts a hand on her shoulder "Tomi…?" Feeling the hand on her shoulder Tomi is knocked from her trance and lashes out at Shino who unprepared for an attack is knocked to the ground. Quickly Tomi apologies but moves to the other side of the room making no move to help him up.

From underneath his sunglasses Shino watches the girl as he stands and notes that she moves to the farthest point of the room. "Are you all right Ms. Mizuka?" Tomi looks up and nods her head, "ye…yes I'm fine". She smiles nervously and tries her best to keep calm. Shino isn't called one of the best tracking ninja for nothing and so Tomi's actions don't go unnoticed. Pretending to ignore the fact that she's clearly uncomfortable with physical contact Shino leans against the wall. "Are you ready to go out? We should leave before it gets two dark or we won't have enough time to get everything we need. Dressed in a simple kimono Tomi looks down at her self, "I really don't need much…"

Shino sighs "You can't hide in here forever the villagers here aren't like those at the hidden cloud village, no one will hurt you." Tomi smiles nervously again not knowing what to say. After a moment Shino leaves the room and comes right back in. He throws her a jacket that matches his and she notes that is floor length. "Wear this if you're worried about it." He leans against the wall once more and waits until she puts it on and leads her out the door. Outside its dusk and though she doesn't need them anymore, Tomi puts on the glasses she was given earlier.

The market place isn't far and soon the two are in a shop that sells women's clothes. After coaxing her into picking out some clothes Shino waits while Tomi tries them on, a bored look hiding his calculating thoughts.

_She was kept in a prison cell for forty one days. Judging from how thin she is she wasn't given much to eat or drink. She's also jumpy around people, but that could be from her living in the hidden cloud village, not from something that happed in the jail cell…_

Shino is pulled from his thoughts when a hand gently taps him on his shoulder. When he turns around he finds himself face to face with the other two members of team eight, Kiba and Hinata.

"Hello Shino what are you doing here?" Hinata shy as ever speaks barely above a whisper. He looks between the two for a moment and answers. "I'm on a mission". Kiba starts to laugh hysterically while Hinata blushes at the attention he's drawling to them. "What's your mission bug boy to go undercover as a female and seduce someone?" Kiba laughs himself to tears and never one to show much emotion Shino remains silent. "What are you here for Shino; I didn't think I would ever se you in a store like this?" Hinata asks trying to cool the blush on her face. As if to answer her question Tomi walks out of the dressing room, several outfits in her arms. When she sees the other people she takes a step back nervously and Shino steps slightly in front of her.

Kiba seeing the girl stops laughing and pats Shino on the back, "Woo you finally got yourself a girlfriend way to go bug boy!" He pushes past Shino and walks up to the girl until she backed against the wall. "I'm Kiba and this is Hinata, we're bug boy's team mates. So what made you decide to get with Shino here? I haven't seen you around, are you a ninja from a different village? Ah well it doesn't matter welcome to the family!" As he makes to give her a hug, Shino pushes him out of the way. "She's not my girlfriend Kiba, I've been assigned to watch over her and make sure she's not in any danger"

Kiba getting pushed starts and argument between the boys and Hinata walks over to Tomi. "He… hello I'm… Hinata ple…pleased to meet you." Tomi smiles at the girl standing before her. "I'm Tomi" Hinata looks at the clothes in her hands and then back up at the girl "Are you … going to buy those, there very pretty." Tomi nods and looks the girl over "You're a ninja aren't you?" Hinata nods and plays with her forehead protector, "Yes, are you a ninja too?" Tomi shakes her head sadly, "No, I could have been I know all about chakra and other things, but I never went to go to the academy." "Oh" Hinata looks towards the boys and smiles "Shino's a great guy you know, if he's watching over you, you have nothing to worry about. Tomi nods once more and the two watch the boys in a content silence.

When the shop owner threatens to throw them all out, Shino and Tomi pay for the things she's chosen and leave Hinata and Kiba to there business. It's after dark by this time and there are only a few lights in the streets showing where the entrances to shops are. Stopping in front of one of his favorite noodle places Shino looks at his charge, "Are you hungry Ms. Mizuka?" When the girl nods, he holds open the flap leading into the shop. Once seated and there orders are taken Shino began to study the girl again.

_She didn't seem to have a problem with Hinata, though there was no physical contact involved. By the way she's playing with her napkin I can guess that she's nervous being around any amount of people large or small, and based on what she ordered, plain Raman and water, that she's embarrassed about not being able to pay for herself. So she's shy modest nervous, though that's to be expected and afraid of physical contact…_

Again Shino's thoughts are interrupted, this time by there food arriving and he decides to just enjoy his meal and let his thoughts settle until tomorrow.

Once done there meal they return to Shino's home and Tomi is left to her own devises in her new bed room. Little does she know however that Shino is only a few feet away and that some of his bugs are in her room so he can know if anything goes wrong.

As it is now quite late Tomi takes some of the blankets off of the bed and lays them on the floor where she curls up in them much like a cat would, and after some time she finally falls into a deep sleep.

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE ?? –Love&Hate3


	4. A Fright And A Fight

Chapter III

Chapter III A Fright And A Fight

It wasn't much later that night when the nightmares began. Tomi tossed and turned in her little pile of blankets and soon became so tangled that it fooled her mind into thinking she was back in her cell being pined down. Sensing that something was wrong Shino's bugs reported to him and he rushed into the room. Seeing that the girl wasn't on the bed he automatically thought that she had been taken or ran away, but when he herd a little whimper his eyes were drawn to her sleeping form on the ground.

Unable to move her arms or legs, Tomi was so hopelessly tangled in the blankets, that all she could do was thrash about wasting energy but barely moving. She was locked so deep in her nightmare that she couldn't tell the difference between the hands that were only a memory and the hands that in real life that were trying to free her from her blanket prison and so when she felt Shino's cool skin against her own she cried out and nearly scared the boy to death.

As soon as she was free from the blankets Tomi opened her eyes and screamed. Her voice echoed in the small house and Shino had to cover his ears from the sound. Once her scream had died down to a muffled sob, Shino removed his hands from his ears and stared down at the girl. She was huddled in a ball the shards of the blankets surrounding her and was sobbing quietly into her arms. To Shino it sounded as if she was saying 'no please not again no' over and over again and it worried the boy to no end, though he wasn't quite sure why.

Shino kneeled down by the girl and paused for a moment considering what to do. Finally he decided to pick her up and move her to the bed. Once there he worked on getting her to let go of her knees and after a few tries he was successful. He then looked the girl over and noticed the bruises on her body that the Hokage hadn't been able to heal.

Before he knew what was happening the girl was wrapped up in his arms, his jacket creating a protective wall between her and the outside world. She was warm, that was the first thing he noticed, it was almost as if her body was on fire, a sure sign that she had a fervor, the next thing he noticed was how she clung to him, almost as if he was the only thing keeping her from being killed right then and there.

Lying to himself and saying it was only because he was charged with her well being, Shino held the girl close to him until her tears had stopped and her breathing evened out. When it seamed she was asleep he tried to put Tomi down but found he didn't have the heart, she was curled in his arms in such a way that not even he could lie and say she should be left alone in that dark room.

It wasn't until well after dawn that Shino laid the girl down on the bed, covered her with the jacket he had given her earlier (the blankets all having been destroyed when Shino tried to free her from them), and went to make them some breakfast.

When Tomi woke up it was to Shino's sent and the warmth of a body not long absent. As she stood up the memories of the night before came to her but they were broken and foggy, she remembered nothing of Shino helping her from the tangled blankets or him holding her until the next morning. A moment later there was a knock at the door and she hurriedly called "Just a moment", before quickly changing and opening the door. Shino walked in a bowl in one hand and a glass in the other. Carefully he put them down on the small desk and looked at the girl "Breakfast". Tomi nodded and sat down at the desk, extremely hungry for someone who should have gotten used to not eating. Shino took notice of this and vowed to make the girl eat more so she could gain some weight back.

Once breakfast was done, the two headed to the favorite training field of team eight, (Tomi wearing the jacket and glasses Shino gave her of course) where the other two members were waiting for them. Once he was sure Tomi was out of the way but still in a place where she could be watched, Shino joined in with his team mates and began training. It wasn't long before they started battling against each other and quickly after that, that Tomi became interested.

When Kiba and Shino finished there fight (Shino having won but not by much) Tomi stood up and spoke in her normal quite voice "Can I try?" The boys stared at her making her hide behind a tree, but it was Hinata (being the only one who knew that she was able to use Chakra) that answered. "You can fight me if you want" Tomi nodded and soon the two were circling each other.

Hinata is the first to attack, rushing forward she tries to shut down the other girls body but only manages to get in two hits. Next its Tomi's turn to attack and she does so by forming some hand signs and smacking the ground with her palm. Thinking that she is summoning something Hinata jumps away and readies herself for an attack. When no attack comes however she looks at the girl and notices something strange. It's in that moment that Hinata tries to figure out what's different, that Tomi attacks.

Leaping into the air with a speed that makes her almost invisible she tackles Hinata and the two roll backwards into a tree, Hinata taking all of the damage. Quick as lightning the two are up and attacking so fast that there almost impossible to see. Both girls are taking heavy damage and after a while it's apparent that they're getting tired because they both get slower and slower.

The two separate panting and prepare for one final attack. It's in the few seconds that the girls are separated that Shino and Kiba notice what's different, Tomi has grown claws, ears and even a tail, but before they can comment Tomi and Hinata lunge at each other again. Both girls collide and are knocked backwards hitting two different trees and sufficiently knocking each other out.

When they come to they are laying underneath one of the trees Kiba and Shino standing over then. "Well its about time you two woke up" Kiba bent down to get a closer look at them and his usual smirk returned to his face, "Not that we were worried or anything".

A/N: Ok I know you guys read my stories but you never tell me what you think. Review and let me know if I should keep going with the story or just give up and try another one. PLZ?? – Love&Hate3


End file.
